Plasmoids
by clubbyton
Summary: Human race discovers new ability to use energy that flows through the universe.


The Plasmoids

On a Earth like planet there is a group of higher life forms know as Plasmoids. These higher life forms have the ability to use electricity as an ability. This small group is in charge of keeping order on life sustaining planets. The Academy has been notified of earth because the first Plasmoid has just been discovered there. A small boy, named Alex, has not yet learned of his abilities but can be sensed across the galaxy. Three masters from the Academy have been sent to earth to receive this boy from his family before he falls in the hands of the group of Plasmoids known as Station. Station only has one goal and it is to sufficate the Academy out of exsistance. Slowly taking over planets the Academy has left behind after they do not find the capability of reciving the plasmoid abilities by the life forms there. The academy has been sent there once before. During that time the life forms were very basic and the Academy gave permision to reset the planet. The enforcer Kain and angel Livonia had the duty to perform the reset. Millions of years later the new life forms known as humans have reached a tipping point in evolution where their bodies can access the energy pools in the universe.

Chapter 1

The First Choice

There is a woman with her five year old son, sitting on their front porch. Looking into the sky. Her young son dreaming of aliens on other planets, spce travel, and evil vilains. Alex askes his mother, "Mom what would you do if aliens came here?". She responds, "depends on what the were here for.". Alex then says, "what if they were friendly?''. She then says, ''I guess i would try and be friends with them''. Alex then says, "Me too mom".

Alexes eyes then became very heavy and he slowly starts to close them..As soon as his eyes shut he immediately start to dream.. He saw his house in the middle of the flowing hills in Wisconsin. The sound of trees swaying in the cool spring wind, and the smell of clean, cool, and crisp air. looking up in to the sky just as these dark spiralling clouds began to form, lightning jumping from cloud to cloud. Feeling his heart begin to pump faster and faster, hearing his mothers voice in the hills saying, "Alex...Alex".. In his dream, he was looking back and forth trying to find his mother. The clouds now rolling in the sky. Lightning strikes the earth, Alex then hears his mother scream. He tries to wake himself, nothing he did could wake him. Now panicked, he feels this over whelming energy build in his chest and slowly start to fill his whole body. Then he hears his moms voice, "Hey, who are you, What are you doing here? Step Back!". Then a scream and scilence. He feels this static feeling over his body. Then a feeling of being picked up. He then hears this male voice, "Open your eyes little one.". Alex opened his eyes and he sees a man holding him up at face level, and a arms distance him "Thats it", says the man in front of him. Alex sees a man with red skin and scars all over it. "hey young boy, I am here to teach you things that you can't even imagine yet." says the man. "Mom...Moooooom...MOOOOOOOOOOM." screams Alex.". "Oh, she is in a better place now. What is your name boy?". demands the man. "Where is she?". Cries Alex. Smiling the man turns Alex around and he sees his mother on the ground, not moving, with small steam streams flowing off her body.

The clouds begun to swirl again. Then air around Alex begun to to fill with static again. A piller of cloud comes falling from the sky, and to the ground. This dark ominising cloud then disolved away leaving a figure standing in the driveway. "Kain" shouts the figure. "its about time they sent a real challenge to me, now Odric how is this going to end?" smirked Kain. " I have special orders to take that boy at all costs." said Odric. "You are going to need all the special orders that they can give you, to take this boy from me." said Kain. i dont think you understand. That boy has meaning just like you once did. I dont want hime to make the same mistake you did." said Odric.

Alex feels Kain let go of him, and he stays in mid air like he is slowly floating to the ground. Alex moves his legs around noticing that he is still moving like normal. Looking up to see Kain running at the three figures. The two fiugres on the right and left move over to give the figure in the middle more room. The all three take a defensive posture. Kain making a straight line for Odric. Odric sliding his heel back, positioning himself to defend Kains attack. Kain takes a massive sweeping strike twards Odric. Odric rases his two arms up and blocks him. This loud thunderous boom echoed in th valley. Tehr two seem to dance around fighting. Being very fluid in the movements, never stopping for a moment. Then Kain swept his foot under Odric flipping him over upside down. Odric planted his hands on the ground and pushed with his arms and legs, pushing his feet into Kain. Kain with this blow flew over the house and landded in the back yard. Odric walked up to Alex and bent down, just before he could say a word Kain came blasting threw the front door. Driving Kain into and threw a few oak trees. Odric laid on the ground. Kain walked up to Alex and said, "come with me." and held out his hand. This loud clap of thunder and a blinding light came from behind kain, which shot him back threw the house. Odric stood next to a fallen tree with his hand out and a stream of steam coming from his finger. Then Odric runs as fast as he can towards Alex. diving for him, wraping both arms around him. Alex felt his whole body get cold for a second and then warm. when he opened his eyes he was standing in this great big room surrounded by people in chairs.

Chapter 2

The Reaction


End file.
